Tips for the Outdoorsman/Outdoorswoman
Since this may be your last chance to explore the Great Outdoors around Pullman, here are a list of tips for anyone wanting to explore the area. In this article, I will provide you with a list of resources to help you plan your next excursion into the beautiful Washington country. This article will include guides, and tips on hiking, wildlife viewing, hunting, and fishing. Warnings Before delving into the exciting part of the article, there are some things you need to be aware of: • Practice minimal footprint techniques when in the wilderness. Pack out garbage, and DO NOT engage in destructive behavior. A plethora of wildlife inhabits all the areas you are about to discover, and these animals are cherished by hunters and wildlife enthusiasts. Do not endanger their environment. • DO NOT PROVOKE OR HARASS WILDLIFE. Not only is this illegal in some places, but it’s also incredibly dangerous and unethical. Bambi may look cute until he gores you with his antlers and shreds you with his hooves. • Be aware of all regulations, warnings, and closures released by the organization that manages the land you are visiting. Check the Contact Information section to find how best to contact different organizations. • When visiting public lands during hunting seasons wear hunter orange. As of December 2018 Wal-Mart sells hunter orange vests for $3. To review hunting seasons, review the link listed in the Finding Places to Go section. • BE AWARE OF PREDATORY WILDLIFE. It is important to note that there are in fact predators in Washington State that may be around you when you are out on public land. As of December 2018, Eastern Washington has Coyote, Black Bear, Cougar (the big cat as well as college kids) and Rattlesnakes. Wolves have been sighted in certain areas of South Eastern Washington as well. Please review all warnings that are published on Washington Department of Fish and Game's (WDFW) website regarding this information. Follow all camping and hiking practices that can minimize your risk of encountering these animals. • Be aware of private land boundaries to avoid trespassing. • These public lands are "outside of civilization" so traffic is usually low, and you will likely be alone without cell service. Take a group with you and take emergency supplies. See the section on What to Bring and Expect. • Know your limits and don’t overdo it. It is easy to overexert when out in the wilderness. Be aware of all signs your body gives you so that you can avoid overexerting. • Be aware of any injuries you have. Predators can smell blood from an immense distance if the wind is just right, so it is ill-advised to head into the country with any bleeding wound. This is also true if you are injured while adventuring. • Be aware of the terrain you are traversing. Much of the terrain is extremely uneven so careful footing is important. Finding Places to Go The Palouse is nationally known as a place with amazing opportunities to get outside, and experience the wonders of the land. Pullman and the surrounding area have a very diverse set of environments. There are two options for finding places to go for outdoor opportunities: 1. Google Search "Hikes Near Me" 2. Find the places using government agency maps I have done both, and recommend both for camping and hiking. For hunting and fishing, this may not work as well. Be sure to review WDFW’s webpages if you are interested in the pursuit of game animals. If you are an experienced outdoorsman/outdoorswoman then finding places that are lesser known can be very exciting, but it does come with more risks. If you are not experienced with the outdoors, and/or do not have a group to go with, I would recommend avoiding the lesser known, and more out of the way places. Calling for assistance can be tricky should anything happen. Nature and the outdoors are underappreciated for their lethality. For those who are Google searching for hikes, please do review the sections What to Bring and Expect, Additional Tips, and Warnings. For those who want to find some lesser known spots, read on. It is little known, but the Bureau of Land Management (BLM), and the Department of Natural Resources (DNR) own land in the Palouse. This land is public, and can be accessed by anyone. However, be sure to check with their offices regarding closures, and additional regulations. This land is managed by the Federal Government so the regulatory check is especially important for hunters and anglers. If you plan to hike or camp on any public land, please be sure to review hunting seasons as many hunters also hunt BLM and DNR lands. Washington State hunting seasons may be found here: https://wdfw.wa.gov/hunting/regulations/ Different game animals have different seasons, so be sure to review the entire booklet. If you decide to hike or camp during a hunting season, wear hunter orange. As of December 2018 Wal-Mart sells orange vests for $3 in their sporting goods department. The link below will take you to the BLM map page: https://www.blm.gov/maps The DNR is another resource that may provide outdoor opportunities: https://www.dnr.wa.gov/ It should also be noted that the Washington Department of Fish and Wildlife (WDFW) has lands that are open to more than hunting and fishing. As mentioned earlier, be aware of hunting seasons before heading out onto public land. The following link will take you to WDFW's public land finder: https://wdfw.wa.gov/lands/wildlife_areas/ It is important to note that these are wildlife areas, so please pack out all garbage, and leave a minimal footprint when visiting these areas. Many hunters, and wildlife enthusiasts visit these areas to both see, and hear wildlife. Respect the land and preserve it for future generations and visitors. The Army Corps of Engineers also owns land and water ways that may be enjoyable to visit. For more information, visit this link: https://www.usace.army.mil/Missions/Civil-Works/Recreation/ I have fished along the Snake River using access points managed by the Army Corps of Engineers, and their grounds are very well maintained. They have numerous day use areas as well that may be of interest. I have found that many of these access points are nicely paved so they are passable with any vehicle. Mapping: For Hunters, Non-Hunters, and Anglers The best mapping tool I have ever used for hunting, wildlife viewing, and hiking has been the combination of these two tools: http://apps.wdfw.wa.gov/gohunt/ https://geodataservices.wdfw.wa.gov/huntregs/ These tools show WDFW, BLM, and DNR land, and are by far the most useful mapping tools I have used. It is tailored to hunters, so if you are a non-hunter, here is how to use GoHunt (December 2018): 1. Scroll down to see the section titled "Get Started" 2. Select "All Layers" 3. Read and accept the disclaimer 4. Type "Whitman" in the search bar and select the result that says Whitman County 5. The map will zoom into Whitman County. The numbers on the screen are Game Management Units (GMU's) which are used for hunting regulation. Private land (not publicly accessible) is also listed. You will notice on the left side of your screen there is a bar that allows for selection of certain map features. You can disable any features you are not interested in to make it easier to find whatever you are looking for. You may also print directly from this tool so you have a map of the area you want to go to. To use the regulations mapping tool, follow the link and accept the disclaimer. Find the large 139 on the screen, and zoom in. Pullman is in GMU 139, so the closest opportunities are going to be found in that GMU. On their own, these tools are not the best, but when used together they make a potent mapping package that I have used for hiking, hunting, and fishing. What to Bring and Expect So you finally found a place or two that you want to explore! Excellent! I recommend that you take some friends with you on your trip as it lowers your risk, and makes for a more enjoyable excursion. The first step is to look up closures and regulations for where you want to go. This is especially important during winter months as snow and rain can make some of these places inaccessible. Be aware of weather conditions when out in the country as well as they can change quickly. Please keep in mind that cell service is not the best in many places outside of Pullman, so calling for assistance may be difficult. It is also prudent to check what predators have been seen in the area you want to visit so you may take precautions. Now, look up directions to where you want to go. Most lands have named access roads, so it is easy to plug a location into Google Maps. Some of the places I have been do not have a named access road, so I used the dropped pin feature to navigate. Once you have an idea of how to get to where you want to go, you need to assemble some items to make your trip safer and more enjoyable. Please avoid over-packing of your pack as it can lead to pain, discomfort, and even injury. You are supposed to be having fun, not hobbling around in agony from an overloaded pack. 1. Vehicle a. A truck or an SUV would be best for many of these places as the roads are gravel, and in various stages of erosion. They tend to be filled with holes so having a vehicle with good suspension and clearance is required. 4 wheel drive is something I used even in the summer occasionally as the roads can be tricky to navigate at low speed. Be aware that gravel and dirt can act like ice under the correct circumstances, and if you are driving too fast. 2. Emergency Plan a. In the event that things go south, what are you going to do? Think about this before leaving on your adventure. I usually plan for an injury given that I tend to be a little accident-prone. 3. Grab some friends a. Friends are a cool way to have fun on the mountain. 4. Parking pass a. As of December 2018, many WDFW lands need either a WDFW parking pass (usually obtainable with the purchase of a hunting or fishing license), or a Discover Pass. These are sold at Wal-Mart and Dissmores. 5. Full tank of gas a. Liquid petroleum fuel is helpful for moving heavy automobiles. a. Some of these places are quite a distance from Pullman, and having extra gas is always a good idea 6. Comfortable hiking boots or shoes a. These make steping on sharp rocks feel good. 7. Extra socks and underwear a. I usually carry two extra pairs of each. This is an adventure saver. As an experienced outdoorsman, please trust the voice of wisdom. If your socks or underwear get too wet, make sure to change them. If conditions are wet when you leave, make sure to bring even more spare pairs. Wet socks lead to blisters, and popped blisters with wet socks lead to infections. Not to mention horrendous chaffinb. Pro tip: Store the socks and underwear in a Ziploc bag to help prevent them from becoming prematurely wet. 8. Walking Stick a. This is underrated, but an essential piece of hiking kit. Additional support, plus it’s something you can use if you come across a snake or an animal. 9. Binoculars (for wildlife viewing) 10. Camera (can be your phone) 11. Phone charger a. Powerbanks are an excellent investment for an avid outdoorsman/outdoorswoman. I carry one and highly recommend them. 12. Spare shoelaces a. Seems weird, but if a branch rips a shoelace, it’ll suck having to hike back with an unattached shoe. 13. Headlamp and/or a flashlight a. I enjoy stargazing, and often need to hike out after dark so having one or both is essential. I prefer a headlamp as they are hands free and always shine light wherever my head is pointed. 14. Spare batteries for your headlamp and/or flashlight 15. Map of the area you will be in 16. Water a. I recommend at least 2 liters per person, which is roughly half a gallon. This will depend on time of year. This summer I took 3 liters on every hike and excursion. I also took 3 liters on every hunt. Hotter weather=More water. b. Be sure to have water on you while you hike as well. I favor a hydration bladder, but many hikers like normal water bottles. Be sure to have enough water on you that you can avoid dehydration for the duration of your adventure. I usually keep a refill in my truck. c. 1 gallon of water is roughly 8 pounds, so pack other gear accordingly. 17. Food a. This is usually just for an emergency (like car trouble) unless you have an all day hike planned. 18. First Aid Kit a. Carry an assortment of bandages, Neosporin or similar ointment, gauze, medical tape, and alcohol patches. b. If you have been trained in the proper use of a tourniquet, I would recommend that you carry one of these as well. In all my years being outside, I have never needed mine, but current advice is to carry one if you are trained. c. I also carry an emergency whistle in my Aid Kit in the event I need to signal for help. 19. Self defense a. Depends on your age, area, comfort, and competency. Bear spray and pepper spray are good bets, but I also favor a handgun having been trained extensively on their use, safety, and application. If this is something you are not comfortable with, or trained in, I recommend bear and pepper spray. b. The best defense is to avoid dangerous areas, so be aware of your surroundings. This means not just looking, but also listening. 20. Simple entertainment a. Something like a deck of cards, or a book in the event that you run into car trouble and need to wait for AAA or other help. 21. Layers for warmth a. This is highly dependent on the season you are outside during. Follow what works for you, and be sure to not be too warm or too cold. The Palouse is famously windy, and hypothermia is no joke. Too much layering and sweat can make you hypothermic just the same as not enough layering. That is a basic kit that should suit you for many adventures. However, if you are like me and something of a survivalist, you may wish to opt for additional gear. Be aware that these items will also increase the amount of weight in your pack. I also usually bring these extra items with me on my adventures: 22. Shelter a. In the event you are hiking in many miles from your vehicle, it may be a good idea to have something like an emergency blanket in case you need to shelter in place during a storm 23. Signal Mirror 24. Fire starters and matches a. This is only for emergency use. DO NOT start a fire just to start a fire, and never start a fire during a burn ban unless it is a matter of life and death. One such example, but by no means the only example, is if you need a small fire to stave off hypothermia. 25. Fixed Blade knife a. Full tang blades are the best. Useful for many things. 26. 35 total feet of rope a. Several different lengths 27. 2 Hand towels a. Sounds weird but very useful for any wet conditions. Good for drying off wet feet if you step into a river, and also good in the event it’s a hot day. 28. Compass 29. Pens and Sharpies For anglers be sure to have tackle that is legal to use in the area you will be fishing. For hunters, be sure that you are following all regulations, and have your equipment in safe, working order. Now that you have a pack list, here a few things you may see while out in the wilderness! There is a lot of wild life in Washington, and there is an amazing diversity in the Eastern part of the state. Some of the things I have seen on my many adventures here have been white tail and mule deer, elk, black bears, ravens, red tail hawks, rabbits, many varieties of squirrels, coyotes, praying mantis, rattlesnakes, many types of fish, water fowl, and an assortment of insects. I have also heard many of these animals and been able to listen to their calls, and observe their behavior. I have also had the opportunity to see many amazing sunsets, moon rises, moon sets, and star filled skies. Expect to be alone, particularly outside of hunting season. There are not many people that go into these areas because they are so far outside of town. Do not expect to have cell service. Even with Verizon I did not have great coverage in most of these places. There are farms near some of these places. Additional Tips • Blister management Hopefully you haven’t had many blisters. They definitely suck, and they’re just annoying. Turns out, they can be a concern regarding infection. A blister is your body’s way of trying to heal itself, and should one pop, the skin underneath can be easily infected. This is especially concerning if you are only part way through a hike when this happens. To help control this issue, changing of socks, and sterilization of the wound site is important. Be sure that once the site and surrounding skin is cleaned using the alcohol patch from your aid kit, you apply some Neosporin or equivalent to the wound before covering with a bandage. From this point, do not put the old pair of socks back on. They are full of sweat, and bacteria. Put on a clean pair of socks. • Avoiding Snakes and Scorpions In Eastern Washington there are rattlesnakes and in some regions there are scorpions. These snakes are quite venomous, and a bite can be lethal. As such it is of paramount importance to avoid them. Snakes are cold-blooded and often sun themselves on rocks where it is easy to get warm. After the sun goes down, they often stay cuddled up to rocks and other objects that radiate heat. Scorpions have similar behavior, so the same practices that help with snakes help with scorpions. An easy way to avoid snakes and many other predators is to make noise when traveling. A walking stick can help make noise, and create vibrations that many animals can hear and feel. If you are trying to observe wildlife, or if you are hunting you may not be able to use this tactic, so it is even more important to be situationally aware. In addition to this, it is important to avoid reaching or sticking body parts into gaps between rocks where you cannot see, and to avoid walking through brush where there is no defined trail. Also be aware that rocky outcroppings and other formations with crevices and creases tend to be great places for snakes to hang out. Do not climb or sit on these areas. If you must probe an area, use a stick, or ideally, the previously mentioned walking stick. Rattlesnakes also tend to signal that they feel threatened by shaking their rattle. If you hear this sound, that is your warning to stop and not get any closer. The below link plays an example of a rattlesnake rattling, as well as giving some background on the snake. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfkb2i_TvJQ If you’re camping, be sure to bring a tent as snakes and other cold-blooded animals may attempt to cuddle you while you sleep. It’s cute in theory, but terrifying in reality. • Phone Battery Conservation When adventuring, put your phone in airplane mode. This will preserve your battery while still allowing you to take pictures. This is a trick I use, and has helped my phone last for up to 4 days on a single charge. • Best Vehicles for adventuring I prefer trucks, and SUVs for any type of adventuring as they tend to be designed for “off-road” use. It is important to note that many modern SUVs are not actually designed for off-road use. Check your vehicle’s manual if you have any questions regarding this. Many people use sedans and cross-overs for adventuring. These are also valid options if the road conditions are suitable to that type of vehicle, or if you don’t mind damaging the suspension. It is important to note that the role of suspension isn’t just to make the ride smoother, but also to absorb energy to protect the chassis and frame. Bottoming out your suspension, and/or sudden impact to the suspension can damage more than just your shocks if the suspension isn’t designed for it. It’s the same concept as hitting a pothole too fast. Be sure to use caution when traveling along gravel and dirt roads. If taken too quickly, these roads can behave like icy roads, and if poorly driven, can lead to damage to the underbody, key components, or damage to you. Favorite Places A few of my favorite places to visit are the Escure Ranch (managed by BLM) and the Revere Wildlife Area (managed by WDFW). These are near the town of Sprague, which is roughly an hour north of Pullman. I also enjoyed fishing, hiking, and camping at Spring Valley Reservoir in Idaho (requires an Idaho Fishing License which is a little spendy for Washingtonians). The Weatherly Unit WDFW land, and the Umatilla National Forest are also amazing places to hike. I also like the frequently travelled Kamiak Butte hike, as well as East Moscow Mountain hike. Contact Information BLM https://www.blm.gov/office/oregonwashington-state-office WDFW https://wdfw.wa.gov/about/contact/ DNR https://www.dnr.wa.gov/contact-us Image Gallery All images are available if the one showing is clicked.